A Esperança em Seu Coração
by Pati Evans
Summary: SHORT. Londres estava fria, escura e sombria. As ruas vazias. As pessoas com medo, alarmadas. O mal pairava, como uma sombra, sob os corações dos bruxos. Principalmente sobre o de uma certa mulher de incríveis olhos verdes.


**N/A: **_Oi pessoal!_ _E ela não desapareceu! huahuahuahuauha... Mas pareceu né? Eu sei que não atualizo a " **todos os caminhos.." **à muuuiiitttoo tempo, mas eu precisava dar uma parada. As idéias estavam faltando e os capítulos não estavam saindo do jeito que gostaria. E nesse meio tempo, escrevi essa short. A idéia me veio quando estava ouvindo a musica Hallelujah, aquela que tocou no ultimo capitulo de The OC sabe? _

_Pois bem... como eu tava meio triste por causa do episodio, canalizei essa minha tristeza e fiz a fic! Espero que vocês gostem... _

A Esperança em Seu Coração

Dezembro, sempre foi sinônimo de um mês de festas e alegrias. A neve deixava tudo branquinho, iluminado. Havia aquela estranha aura natalina, que instigava as pessoas à pensarem positivamente, verem o melhor lado das coisas, buscarem a felicidade em um novo ano que em breve chegaria. Até o mais ranzinza velhinho, sorria ao ver sua família toda reunida, seus filhos, netos e bisnetos.

Mas, para uma ruiva em especial, esse natal não seria tão feliz assim.

Londres estava fria, escura e sombria. As ruas vazias. As pessoas com medo, alarmadas. O mal pairava, como uma sombra, sob os corações dos bruxos. Principalmente sobre o de uma certa mulher de incríveis olhos verdes.

Lílian observava, da pequena sacada em seu apartamento, no centro de Londres, a neve cair em pequenos flocos e se amontoar nas frestas das janelas. Seus incríveis olhos verdes estavam fora de foco, sem um ponto fixo.

Depois de um certo tempo, os dirigiu para o céu. Apesar do amontoado de prédios e chaminés, lhe dificultando a visão, ela conseguiu avistar, em meio ao céu azul marinho, pequenos pontos brilhando, inquietantes e, aos poucos, perdendo a pouca luz que emanavam.

" **_Até mesmo as estrelas estão deprimidas hoje."_**

Sentiu uma pequena lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Tudo mudara em tão pouco tempo... sentia seu coração vazio... como se a vida lhe tivesse sido tirada... respirou fundo... mas seu coração continuava sem ar... ainda não acreditava que ela havia ido embora... para nunca mais voltar...

_**Flashback:**_

_Aquela era uma fria, porem bastante iluminada pelo sol, manhã de Sábado, exatamente dois dias antes, da noite escura e fria em seu apartamento, e a ruiva se encontrava em um bonito parque, um pouco afastada do centro de Londres, onde trabalhava como Auror. _

_Não. Poderia até parecer egoísmo, mas hoje ela queria se ver livre daquele escritório, cheio de pessoas com expressões preocupadas, onde as notícias ultimamente, eram sempre tristes e pesadas..._

_Hoje, só hoje, queria esquecer a guerra que estava acontecendo ao redor dela, um guerra quase que silenciosa, que se encontrava cada vez mais perto.O circulo parecia cada vez menor. Ela jurara para si mesma, que iria combater à todo custo, essa maldade, frieza e crueldade que Voldemort estava praticando por meio dele e de seus seguidores. Jurara que iria acabar com isso, que ele não iria vencê-la._

_Mas de uns tempos para cá, seu coração estava pesado. Sentia como se ele estivesse enfraquecido. _

_Talvez, por já ter visto tantos conhecidos morrerem. _

_Talvez, por já ter visto tantas crianças ficarem sem seus pais. Mortos em nome dessa guerra... _

_Mas será que valia a pena?_

_Talvez, por ver a tortura de perto, onde aquele que tinha a varinha empunhada ria cruelmente... aquilo era doentio. _

_Talvez, seja por isso que seu coração às vezes, pensa em fugir..._

_Porque, talvez, ele pense que ela pode ser a próxima a sentir na própria pele a tortura, porque, talvez, ele sinta que ela, por meio desse destino indefinido, não vai ter a chance de ver seus filhos crescerem... porque, talvez ela venha a ser a próxima a morrer._

_Filhos? Será que, no tempo escuro que atravessavam, valia a pena ter filhos? Lílian ultimamente havia pensando bastante nisso. É claro que, mais do que tudo, ela desejava ter ter uma família, uma criança, uma pessoinha para abraçar, e viver os bons e maus momentos. Vê-la crescer, participar de suas conquistas, levantá-la ante as suas derrotas. _

_Sorriu para sim mesma, ao ver a imagem de um garotinho, arrepiando os cabelos. _

_Não, ela não estava mais com James Potter, embora ainda o amasse. Eles haviam se separado logo depois da saída de Hogwarts. Eles se afastaram, deixaram as lacunas aumentarem, mas para Lílian, o motivo já não importava mais. Aquilo parecia ter acontecido a tanto tempo... _

_Tentou de todos os modos esquecê-lo. Se afastando, sem falar com ele... mas não adiantou muita coisa. Trabalhavam no mesmo lugar, e James continuava o mesmo maroto de sempre..._

_Lily não conseguiu esquecê-lo._

_Mas por medo e orgulho decidiu deixar as coisas como estavam._

_E eles acabaram virando amigos por conseqüência. _

_Mas como existem coisas que não mudam de jeito nenhum... a ruiva, como no Sétimo ano de Hogwarts, continuava a pensar na pequena miniatura de James Potter, a acena-lhe alegremente._

_Olhou em direção ao céu iluminado pelo sol._

" **_Mas é claro que vale a pena. Não vou deixar ele me vencer antes mesmo de lutar. E ele não vai vencer."_**

_Lílian respirou fundo, pondo suas mãos no bolso do casaco. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Mas não hoje. Hoje ela não iria pensar em torturas, mortes ou crueldade. Hoje..._

**- Lily! **

_Hoje, ela iria somente viver._

_Marlene McKinnon estava parada à alguns metros de distancia. O vento esvoaçava seus longos cabelos castanho claros. _

_Sorria marotamente para a ruiva. Lílian correu em direção à amiga, e lhe deu um abraço. Fazia muito tempo que não à via. Lene havia saído em missão para a Ordem da Fênix, uns três meses atrás. Missão essa que havia escondido da ruiva, o que fazia Lílian ficar ainda mais preocupada._

**_-_ Lene, você veio. **_– Lílian sorriu._

**- Mas é claro que eu vim. Você acha mesmo que eu iria te deixar na mão Lily? _– _**_Marlene piscou para a ruiva. _

_Logo as duas sentaram embaixo de um pinheiro, onde a neve ainda não conseguira se amontoar._

**- Então, como foi a missão?** _– Lílian olhou um pouco preocupada para a amiga. Olhando-a de perto agora, via-se que em seu olhar uma pontinha de tristeza._

**- Ah, ok... – **_Ela olhou para o lago congelado mais adiante. Mas seu olhar não focalizava nada. Quando se deu conta disso, rapidamente olhou para a ruiva._** - Mas você me prometeu que não falaríamos de trabalho não foi? Então missões e derivados estão descartados né? **_– Lílian piscou para ela, indicando que sim. Mas algo não estava certo. _– **E vamos ser sinceras: se, depois de três meses sem nos falarmos, só tivermos como assunto o trabalho, desconfio que nossa amizade esteja quase acabada.**_ – E sorriu novamente._

**- Não, nossa amizade não está acabada senhorita McKinnon. Você não vai se livrar de mim assim, tão fácil. Depois de 8 anos de amizade você deveria saber que sou bastante grudenta quando quero. Então, os franceses são bonitinhos?**

_Marlene sorriu com a pergunta da ruiva._

**- São. Mas só tem aparência. Sem conteúdo nenhum... Além do mais, não gosto muito daquele biquinho que fazem ao falar... – **_Lene fez uma imitação do que seria um biquinho.- _**Mas, e você Lily? Vamos falar logo disso antes que os rapazes cheguem e... –**_ Marlene parou de falar ao ver a ruiva com a sobrancelha erguida e olhando-a atentamente._

**- Rapazes Lene?**

**- Hummm... – **_Marlene a olhou, sorridente. –_** Ok. Lily, quando você me mandou a carta, falando para nos encontrarmos aqui, eu, bom... é que...**

**-****O Sirius viu?**_ – A ruiva já havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Só não gostaria de acreditar muito nela._

**- Bem... hum... é. Ele viu.**

_Sirius havia ido com Marlene para cumprir a missão da Ordem. Fato que Lílian achava ainda mais estranho._

_Não que Marlene não gostasse de Sirius. Pelo contrario, eles eram muito amigos. O problema era justamente esse. Marlene e Sirius haviam namorado por um bom tempo, até que, bom, vamos dizer que Almofadinhas não conseguiu segurar seus impulsos. Ele se arrependeu totalmente depois, viu realmente que amava Marlene, mas ela não conseguiu perdoá-lo. Como o tempo ameniza até as mais profundas feridas eles se tornaram amigos._

_Mas, por que, logo Sirius? De todas as pessoas que poderiam ter ido, por que logo ele foi com Marlene?_

_Lílian despertou de suas suposições e olhou atentamente para Marlene. Chegou a conclusão que ela havia convivido tempo demais com Sirius durante esses três meses. Conseguia fazer uma perfeita expressão de cachorrinho abandonado._

**- Então, quer dizer que os Marotos estão vindo para cá, nesse exato momento?**

**- Eu não poderia ter explicado melhor Lily. –**_ Lílian revirou os olhos. Lene continuou. _**– Ah, mas faz tempo que não nos vemos, todos juntos, não é mesmo?**

_Lílian balançou os ombros. _

_-_** Sua teimosia não mudou nada não é mesmo Lily?**

**- Eu? Teimosa? Olha quem fala...**_ – Lílian sorriu para Marlene. Mas esta entendeu o recado. _**– Por que você insiste em esconder de mim Lene?**

**- Lily, eu não posso... você não iria entender...**

**- Se você ao menos tentasse me falar...**

_Marlene mordeu o lábio inferior. Um silencio incomodo pairou sobre as duas por alguns instantes. _

**- Por que Lene? Por que eu não posso saber o que você foi fazer nessa bendita missão?**

**- Porque eu não quero que você se preocupe. Você sempre se preocupou com besteiras Lily.** _– Marlene piscou para a ruiva._

**- E quem me garante que o que você está escondendo de mim é besteira?**

**- Euzinha. **

**- Então, você me garante que se fosse algo perigoso, que envolvesse Comensais e Voldemort você me diria?**

_Marlene abriu a boca para falar, mas suas palavras não saíram. Ao contrario disso, o que se ouviu foi um pequeno barulho e num picar de olhos, os Marotos apareceram na frente das duas. Com, exceção, Lílian pode perceber, de Peter Pettigrew. _

_As duas haviam se levantado, assustadas com o barulho. Mas ao ver novamente os três, Lílian sentiu uma estranha alegria brotar em seu coração. Era como se estivessem novamente em Hogwarts._

_Remus estava com uma expressão um pouco cansada, os lisos cabelos castanhos um pouco mais desgrenhados, mas os olhos verdes continham o mesmo brilho alegre, embora, pensativo de sempre. _

_Sirius sorriu marotamente ao ver as duas garotas. Vestia um casaco azul marinho, que fazia com que seus olhos parecerem ainda mais azuis, os cabelos pretos lisos continuavam a cai sob os olhos lhe dando uma aparecia misteriosa e ao mesmo tempo, marota. Piscou para as garotas assim que as viu._

_James despenteou os cabelos assim que apareceu. Lílian revirou os olhos, e ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso maroto que sempre guardou para a ruiva. Ajeitou os óculos, que haviam ido parar na ponta do nariz e abraçou Marlene. Lílian notou que ele parecia um pouco preocupado._

_Se pelo menos ela tivesse prestado mais atenção nisso... se ela ao menos tivesse perguntado o porque de James ter um olhar preocupado aquela tarde..._

_Mas ela esqueceu. Esqueceu de suas preocupações, esqueceu que Marlene não havia lhe respondido a pergunta que fez, esqueceu que ela também parecia estar preocupada, porque Lene parecia ter esquecido também. Lembraria dessas preocupações alguns dias depois... mas não agora, não nesse momento._

_Parecia que estavam novamente de volta à Hogwarts. Continuavam os mesmos, embora bastante diferentes. É, eu sei que isso pode soar impróprio e sem sentido, mas quando amadurecemos sentimos que continuamos os mesmos, embora nossos corações nos digam que algo mudou._

_Continuamos com os mesmos defeitos, os mesmos pontos positivos e lá no fundo, com os mesmos medos, os mesmos temores. Continuamos a ter nosso prato preferido, filme ou musica. Nossos risos continuam com o mesmo brilho, mesmo que dele tenha restado pouco. _

_A chama em seus corações continuavam acesas, do mesmo modo, com a mesma intensidade, que à sete anos atrás. _

_Mas como tudo não pode ficar como está, mudamos. Porque o tempo passa e muitas vezes nos abala profundamente._

_A guerra e os anos os fizeram mudar. Já não eram as mesmas crianças que desceram daquele trem no dia primeiro de Setembro. Aconteceram tantas coisas... tantas brigas, alegrias, risadas, tristezas, tantas mortes... Não, eles com certeza não era mais os mesmos. _

_O resto da tarde passou calmamente. E Lily deu graças à Merlin por isso. Conversaram sobre muitas coisas, menos sobre a missão. _

_Já no finalzinho da tarde, quando Remo havia ido embora e Sirius e Marlene conversavam um pouco afastados, Lílian olhava o pôr-do-sol abraçada à seu casaco, o vento frio fazendo seus cabelos balançarem._

**- Estranho não é? **_– James falou quase em um sussurro ao seu lado. Lílian o olhou nos olhos. Viu os cabelos do maroto ainda mais arrepiados por causa do vento, e sorriu. James notou o olhar da ruiva, e sorriu marotamente. _

**- O fato de estarmos aqui? **_– Lílian o olhou preocupada, esperando que ele dissesse que sim. Que também estava se sentindo sufocado com as noticias ruins que pairavam sobre suas cabeças, que era realmente estranho ter uma tarde de alegria em tempos tão tristes. Mas James balançou a cabeça negativamente. Afinal ele era James Potter..._

**- Não Lily. Estranho é você ficar uma tarde inteira sem brigar comigo.**_ – Ele piscou para ela._

**- Potter, você não tem jeito não é?**_ – Lílian pôs as mãos na cintura. Sorriu, ao perceber que o tempo não havia mudado o seu jeito de repreender James Potter._

**- Vamos dizer que você também não mudou ruivinha.** _– Pontas sentou na grama salpicada de neve. Lílian fez o mesmo. _**- Hey, nós não viramos um bando de velhos decadentes não é mesmo? –**_ Ele sorriu. _**– Afinal não faz nem dois anos que saímos de Hogwarts. E não vem com essa historia de guerra ok?**

**- Mas é claro que ela nos afetou e...**

**- Não estou dizendo que não. Mas ela não nos fez mudar Lily.**_ – James a olhou nos olhos._

**- Mas é claro que fez...**

**- Não, não fez.**

**- Potter, você é teimoso demais.**_ – Lílian levantou a sobrancelha._

**- Olha quem fala. **

**- Eu não sou teimosa.**

**- Há não? **_– James despenteou os cabelos._

**- Não. Você é o teimoso da historia. E não eu. **_– Lílian o olhou meio ironicamente. Depois, ao perceber o que tinha dito dirigiu seus olhos para o horizonte._

_Mas James apenas sorriu. Ele sempre foi o teimoso e insistente Potter para ela..._

**- Sinto dizer mas você está errada senhorita Evans: essa guerra não nos mudou. **_– Lílian abriu a boca. –_** Posso terminar? **_– A ruiva revirou os olhos. James piscou._** – Nós amadurecemos. Bom... **_– James olhou para Almofadinhas, que nesse momento travava uma guerra de bolas de neve com Marlene. –_** Alguns. Simplesmente isso. Se fossemos deixar que essa guerra nos influenciasse viveríamos depressivos e não veríamos sentido em viver. Não me olhe desse jeito. Você sabe que é verdade.**

**- Em parte, Potter, em parte. **

**- Por que você continua me chamando de Potter?** – _Lílian sentiu o olhar do maroto pousado nela, mas continuou a focar o alaranjado do sol à sua frente._** – Depois de todos esses anos, Lily, depois de tudo... por que?**

_Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior._

_Continuava a chamá-lo de Potter. Mas... por que? Porque era mais fácil. Porque chamá-lo de James implicaria em muitas coisas. Porque ao chamá-lo de Potter sentia que, cada vez mais uma certa distancia se mostrava entre eles. Simplesmente por isso. Porque chamá-lo de James era intimo demais. E ela não sabia se agüentaria ser novamente uma pessoa intima de James Potter._

_Mas é claro que Lílian Evans nunca diria isso para James Potter. Como certas coisas não mudam..._

**- Como você consegue mudar de assunto tão rápido?**_ – Lílian sorriu levemente. _

_James estava pronto para responder quando recebeu o impacto de uma bola de neve em seu pescoço. Almofadinhas ria abertamente ao ver a cara de vingança do amigo._

**- Então Pontas, velho demais para tentar ganhar do Almofadinhas aqui?**_ – Almofadinhas piscou para Lílian._

**- Você acha mesmo que pode me vencer Almofadinhas? Vamos ver quem está velho aqui seu cachorro pulguento.**_ – James arrepiou os cabelos e fez uma expressão de "eu sou o máximo"._

_Marlene chegou mais perto de Lílian enquanto os dois rapazes eram atingidos simultaneamente pelas bolas de neve._

**- Então, você acabou de perceber o que poderia perder Lily?**

_Lílian a olhou com a sobrancelha erguida._

**- Perder Lene? Você quer dizer... a imaturidade, o egocentrismo de sempre, e o sorriso mais inconveniente que uma pessoa poderia ter?**

_Lene sorriu com a resposta da amiga. Era justamente isso que ela esperava ouvir._

**- Sim, exatamente isso. Você não seria a mesma pessoa sem essa imaturidade, o egocentrismo e o sorriso inconveniente de sempre. Admita Lily, ele entrou em sua vida. Vai ser bastante difícil abrir mão disso. E fico muito feliz que você tenha pensado nele assim, logo de cara.**

**- Eu não... não pensei... mas você falou que...**_ – Lílian bufou. _

" _**Droga de pensamentos e idéias que sempre ligam qualquer pergunta e situação à James Potter."**_

**- Tá ok... eu posso ter pensado no Potter... mas isso não quer dizer que...**

**- Lily, nós estamos regredindo? Porque eu tenho certeza de que já ouvi essas frases desconexas e sem sentido à alguns ano atrás. **

**- Muito engraçadinha você. **_– Lily fez uma careta para a amiga._** – E não pense que eu também deixei de perceber certos olhares vindos de outro Maroto...**

_Foi a vez de Lene gaguejar um pouquinho._

**- Não tem nada haver... você só esta mudando de assunto... ele não... não.. não mesmo.**

**- Quem está regredindo agora?**

_Mas Lily não pode ouvir a resposta de Marlene, porque assim que terminou a frase, sentiu algo muito frio lhe acertar na parte de trás da cabeça. _

**- Pontas, cara, você não devia ter feito isso.**_ – Sirius sorriu ao ver Lílian se levantar e andar em direção a James com uma bola de neve na mão._

Um pequeno floco pousou em seu nariz e ela foi interrompida de seus pensamentos, pegando-se de surpresa sorrindo. Como desejava que o tempo voltasse. Ficar eternamente naquele parque, longe das preocupações, longe da morte. Desdobrou o pergaminho que estava guardado em seu casaco. O papel estava cheio de marcas, como se já tivesse sido dobrado e desdobrado bastante vezes.

Nele, uma fina caligrafia preenchia os espaços em branco. Lily sentiu um fino e melancólico sorriso se formar em seus lábios enquanto lia novamente aquela carta.

_Lily, _

_Não fique preocupada okay?_

_Eu não desapareci, não fui raptada, nem morta senhorita Evans. Não saí em missão para a Ordem ou mesmo para o Ministério, por isso não tem porque chamar (eu sei que você poderia estar pensando nisso agora) o Sirius, Remo, ou James. Se bem que na minha opinião você deveria ter chamado James Potter à muito tempo. E estou certíssima ouviu?_

_Mas, voltando..._

_Eu apenas viajei. E nesse exato momento, com a porta entreaberta, e com uma certa pressa, estou procurando palavras para te explicar o "porque" dessa viajem. E realmente espero encontrá-las logo, porque... bom... vamos dizer que essa sua amiga aqui leva tempo demais para arrumar as malas, e as arruma em cima da hora. Mas você já sabe disso não é mesmo? Pois bem, imagine a minha situação agora._

_Okay... escrevi demais de novo. Fugir do assunto é realmente o meu forte. Voltando..._

_O "porque" dessa viagem... droga de palavras que fogem à minha mente justamente nessa hora... bom, vamos começar pela maneira mais fácil: perguntas primeiro._

_Por que estou fazendo essa viagem repentina?_

_Por que te escondi isso?_

_Por que eu não te contei sobre a missão que fiz com o Sirius?_

_Acredite Lily, eu gostaria de ter te contado antes. Mas os dias passaram rapidamente, as semanas se foram em um piscar de olhos, e quando nos encontramos... eu não queria falar sobre isso, não queria perder a nossa tarde falando dessa guerra. Afinal, ela já está tão presente em nossas vidas. Não via necessidade em falar sobre um assunto negro e obscuro em uma tarde tão bonita._

_Deixei para lá. E não me arrependo, de jeito nenhum. Sorri mais naquela tarde do que à muito tempo. Por isso não tente me julgar Lily. Eu sei que você teria feito a mesma coisa em meu lugar._

_Mas eu escrevi essa carta (que, inicialmente era apenas um bilhete) para te dizer justamente isso: o que eu fui fazer com o Sirius._

_Na verdade, eu e Almofadinhas não fomos em nome da Ordem da Fênix. Também não era exatamente uma missão. Foi mais um desabafo mesmo. Não está entendendo nadado que estou dizendo não é mesmo? _

_Okay... vou tentar explicar resumidamente:_

_Sirius e eu fomos a Hogwarts. Sim, a Hogwarts. Na verdade o assunto era só meu, não tinha nada haver com o Black... mas, você sabe como ele é..._

_Uma observaçãozinha: Sirius Black, se você, por acaso estiver lendo isso aqui, saiba que furto e invasão de propriedade alheia, especialmente a de certas cartas endereçadas à mim e só à mim, é crime. Por isso pense duas vezes nos seus atos marotos inconseqüentes antes de praticá-los. _

_Agora que ele está avisado, podemos voltar ao assunto... a onde eu estava mesmo? Hum... há sim: Hogwarts._

_Faz algum tempo já. Eu estava querendo falar com o professor Dumbledore. Me desculpe Lily, me desculpe por não ter te falado antes. Mas eu realmente precisava falar com Dumbledore._

_Por que?_

_Porque essa sua amiga é teimosa e inconseqüente demais. Sem falar na minha curiosidade excessiva, inconveniente e incontrolável. Foi por causa dela que me meti nessa confusão. Eu descobri algo Lily. Descobri algo que Voldemort guarda em total segredo. Algo importante demais para se escrito às pressas em um pedaço de pergaminho. Não adianta perguntar ao Sirius, ele não sabe o que é. Não pude falar para ninguém. Foi justamente por isso que procurei Dumbledore. Só ele poderia me ajudar de alguma maneira..._

_Quando voltar dessa ultima viagem eu te conto tudo ok?_

_E quanto a essa ultima viagem... estou indo visitar meus pais. Simplesmente isso. Me deu uma saudade deles sabe? Não os vejo faz tanto tempo... incrível como os meses passaram rápido... e eu sinto que preciso vê-los..._

_Acho que é isso... escrevi demais..._

_Peço desculpas novamente Lily. Por não ter te contado quando tive a chance, mas acho que você entende os meus motivos. _

_Hey... mas que despedida é essa? Só vou passar alguns dias fora... estou melancólica demais hoje. _

_Acho melhor ir indo agora. Nos vemos daqui a alguns dias senhorita Evans. _

_Beijus Lily._

_Marlene McKinnon._

Lílian sentiu as teimosas lágrimas escorrerem novamente pelo seu rosto. Como deixara isso acontecer?

Por que não ficara preocupada? Por que se contentara com aquela carta? Por que não fora atrás dela quando teve a chance?

Como deixara Voldemort matá-la?

Morta em casa, com os pais... custava a acreditar, ela não queria digerir isso, não queria aceitar que Lene não estaria mais aqui. Que ela nunca mais a veria. Não queria enfrentar, era difícil demais.

- Lily? – Lílian fechou os olhos novamente e limpou algumas lágrimas. James se aproximou dela, e a olhou nos olhos.

- James? Mas... mas o que você está fazendo aqui? – Lílian tentou esconder as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

James arrepiou os cabelos.

- Aparatei. Lily, não me olhe desse jeito... se tivesse batido na porta você não me deixaria entrar. – Lílian levantou a sobrancelha. Era verdade. Mas não estava com vontade de brigar com ele nesse momento. James continuou. – Você está melhor?

Lílian não respondeu.

- Você não teve culpa. Não tinha como saber que isso iria acontecer. – James pegou levemente na mão dela.

- ... ela... – As palavras custavam a sair.- Como... como isso pôde acontecer? Ela devia ter me contado... – As lagrimas voltavam a cair e o nó formado em sua garganta aumentava.

- Você não teve culpa Lily... – James enxugou levemente as lagrimas que caiam dos incríveis olhos verdes. – Lene sabia o que estava fazendo...

- Você não está dizendo que ela foi a culpada da própria morte...?- Lílian soltou a mão de James.

Ele a olhou, sério. Essa foi uma das únicas vezes que Lílian o vira desse jeito. Embora seus olhos tivessem um brilho reconfortante que ela não sabia como explicar.

- Claro que não. Ela teve uma enorme coragem, como nós, e lutou contra as injustiças e maldades que Voldemort vem fazendo. O que estou tentando te dizer é que Marlene foi incrível. Só isso. – James sorriu levemente para a ruiva.

- Mas ela não devia ter morrido... logo ela...

- Poderia ser qualquer um Lily. Ela, o Almofadinhas, Aluado, Rabicho, eu ou você. Ninguém está protegido contra isso. – James chegou mais perto. – O que nós podemos fazer é aproveitar cada momento como se fosse o ultimo.

Lílian o olhou nos olhos. Um silencio bastante calmo pairou sobre os dois.

Aos poucos a neve começou a parar de cair. O céu, que antes estava azul marinho, agora desbotava, o azul clareava com pontadas de um laranja bem claro.

- James, me desculpe.

- Pelo que ruivinha?

- Por tudo. Pelas vezes que te tratei mal, quando fui grossa, teimosa e cabeça dura. Não... não quero te perder...

- Você não vai se ver livre de mim, Lily. – Lílian sorriu ao ver o vento arrepiar os cabelos do maroto. - Então, pronta para vir comigo? – Ele sorriu.

Lílian o olhou com a sobrancelha erguida. James lhe estendeu a mão.

Com um piscar de olhos, Lily se viu novamente no bonito parque. Ele parecia tão melancólico agora. Olhou para James, seu olhar questionando o que eles vieram fazer ali.

Ele sorriu e apontou com a cabeça o mesmo lugar em que ele haviam sentado à alguns dias trás. Os olhos da ruiva avistaram mais duas pessoas.

Remo e Sirius se viraram assim que ela pousou os olhos neles. Pareciam terrivelmente cansados. Tristes.

O olhar de Sirius era algo impossível de descrever... nunca o tinha visto desse jeito. Nunca a seriedade havia transparecido naqueles olhos azuis. Pelo menos até agora.

Lílian olhou para os três.

- Ela me disse uma vez que gostava muito daqui. – Almofadinhas olhou em volta. – _Ele_ vai pagar caro Lily. – Lílian o abraçou.

- Nós estamos juntos nessa Almofadinhas. – James arrepiou os cabelos.

- É isso aí. – Lílian piscou para ele. – _Ela_ não foi embora em vão...

- Não vamos deixar ele vencer Sirius. – Remo olhou para o amigo.

Os quatro olharam para o céu.

Independente do que pudesse acontecer, independente da escuridão que pudesse cair sobre as seus corações, da luta que estavam travando contra um inimigo que se mostrava cada vez mais forte, independente de tudo isso, mesmo que a noite fosse fria e escura, o sol não tardaria a vir, iluminando e afastando toda a escuridão, com seu calor reconfortante.

Foi olhando esse sol nascer, aos poucos, que veio uma frase à mente da ruiva:

" **_Então, você acabou de perceber o que poderia perder Lily?"_**

_Sim Lene, eu percebi. Sempre perceberei o quanto você me faz falta. Sempre perceberei o seu sorriso, os seus conselhos, o brilho maroto que você tinha nos olhos. Vou sentir muito falta sua senhorita McKinnon. Eu nunca vou te esquecer, e juro à mim mesma que vou descobrir o que você queria me dizer, não importa se vou ter que enfrentar Voldemort face a face. Eu não vou te perder Lene. Você sempre vai estar guardada em meu coração. _

Lílian se abraçou a James.

- James? – Ela o olhou nos olhos. – Eu te amo, seu bobo. – E sorriu marotamente.

- Eu também te amo ruivinha.

Seus lábios se juntaram e, pela primeira vez desde que Lene se fora, Lílian conseguiu acreditar que ainda existia a esperança de que o sol voltasse a brilhar em seus corações.

_**N/A: **Então, o que vocês acharam? Ficou dramática demais? Uma chatisse total? Please apertem nesse botãozinho roxo aí embaixo e digam o que vocês acharam... porque essa autora esta com uma carência excessiva por reviews._

_Perguntas que possa ficar no ar em relação a fic (na verdade acho que é só uma pergunta mesmo, não sei pra quê fui colocar no plural...) : _

_O que Marlene descobriu de tão importante?_

_Bom, isso fica por conta da imaginação de vocês! Esperavam que houvesse mais um capitulo né? tsc, tsc, tsc, acho muito difícil isso acontecer. Realmente impossível. Então fiquem morrendo de curiosidade para saber... quem sabe a JK não diga no ultimo livro? Pensem no que ela poderia ter descoberto... quem sabe você acertam se JK disser alguma coisa?_

_Vou indo agora... cara, eu tava morrendo de saudade de postar aqui! _Paty toda boba por novamente encher o saco de vocês com as fics igualmente bobas dela...

_Beijuxx pra todo mundo!_

_Paty Evans._

_ps: apertem no botãozinho aí embaixo... please... é só mexer o mause e clicar..._


End file.
